roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulysses
Ulysses is a human barbarian psionic on board the DSRV-1. He is played by Aavak. Biography Early life Ulysses was a turnip farmer. At some point in his life he also sailed on board a ship, a life which didn't suit him, according to his father. On board the DSRV-1 Ulysses emerges from the strange device on the DSRV-1, landing on top of Stacks moments after after he had emerged from the same device. Aside from Stacks, his arrival was witnessed by Cooper, who at that time was the only other crew member of the ship. Also, like Stacks, Ulysses appears to have gained access to the memories of one of the crew members of the HMS Intrepid, a Lt. Rolf Taggart in the case of Ulysses. Since neither of these men know exactly what is going on, the three decide to work together for now and repair the damaged frigate. During these repairs, a robot named S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. emerges from the device. Ulysses is at first wary of this strange metal man, but seems to warm up to the robot repeatedly assures him that he means him no harm. In the following days, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. and Ulysses go around the ship cleaning up debris and scavenging those materials that might still be useful. Additionally, Ulysses manages to find not only some rations and spare parts, but also two nuclear missiles. Not knowing what these are, he drags one of them back to the others, something which causes much consternation in Stacks and Cooper. When Stacks calls a meeting to discuss who should be the leader of the group, Ulysses remarks that his Lord was chosen to lead by trial of combat. When people agree that this in not the best way to choose a leader, Cooper states that he is the most qualified for that position. Ulysses, however, doesn't agree and says that Cooper's soul is "too gentle for leadership", and that furthermore he has "no useful skills". This discussion is postponed when the ship starts transitioning out of metaspace. Pushing buttons Ulysses takes up residence in the ship's largest cabin, a room which already been claimed by Cooper. When Cooper enters and finds Ulysses in what he thought was his room, Ulysses seems to be under the impression Cooper came in to seek company. Being unable to get him to leave his room, a frustrated Cooper leaves and finds another room to sleep in. Ulysses later uses his plasma glaive to carve his name into the door, which afterwards no longer closes. S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. sets up a meeting between Stacks and Ulysses and the captain of a nearby merchant ship. The DSRV-1 docks with the merchant vessel, but their captain backs out of the meeting when he detects that Stacks is carrying a weapon and he and Ulysses are forced to return to their own ship. Following a discussion about the ship's name, Ulysses tries to go through the ship's database in the cockpit for a good name but is only vaguely familiar with computers because of his memories from Lt. Taggert. After first almost depressurizing the hangar bay, he accidentally engages the spike drive while on approach to the planet. Luckily S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. manages to turn it off again, but the activation causes some systems on the colony to be shut down and the ship is forced to land outside the colony. On the planet they learn about a bounty on some smugglers that are mining for diamonds without a license. A plan to trick the smugglers into meeting them doesn't work, and the group decides to attack their camp while part of their forces are away. Cooper flies the ship in and Ulysses and the other two crewmembers attack the remaining smugglers. While he managed to do a good job landing the ship close to the camp, it is still too far away for Ulysses to be useful in a fight, seeing as he doesn't have a ranged weapon. The smugglers unfortunately do have ranged weapons and one of them manages to his Ulysses in the shoulder, causing a wound he manages to mostly heal using his psionics. Meanwhile, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. and Stacks manage to quickly neutralize two of the smugglers and the third one surrenders. However, during the fight, S.A.A.N.D.E.E.P. seems to have undergone a personality change and attempts to kill the unarmed man but fortunatelyfor their captive, Ulysses manages to calm the robot down. However, when using his telepathic powers on their captive, Ulysses realizes the man may just be stalling for time, and tells Stacks about this. Stacks promptly guns the man down while Cooper takes out the incoming smugglers' shuttle with the DSRV-1. Appearance Ulysses is described as a very large and bulky man. When he exits the device he wears a sackcloth. Personality Perhaps in contrast to what his size may suggest, Ulysses appears to be a gentle and simple soul, and who was quite content with his simple life as a farmer. He is also incredibly honest, but not maliciously so, telling people what he thinks of situations and others regardless of how upsetting this may be to those around him. Gear Weapons * Plasma Glaive Armour * Tier 4 body armour Miscellaneous * Portaboxes - A small device that can expand to a 1.5 m x 1.5 m x 1.5 m storage space. * Vac suit Psionic Powers Telepathy - Ulysses can sense the disposition of other people. Biopsionics - Heals wounds. Category:Stars Without Number Category:Player Characters Category:Aavak